I Will Always Love You...:
by Sen-TaMen-TalTai
Summary: Its just a sad Tai-sora ^_^ Part two is coming


Star_Fox here love to chat but...

  
  


Ok, I've never written a serious romance fic. I've only read 'em.   
Hmm...I need a pair. Ok, Taiora. Ok, hmm...what next?   
Ok...Hmm...Please don't get mad if this sucks. Like I've said I've never   
written a serious romance fic. Oh, I know Tai's not 17, but in the   
story, MY story, he is. Oh and I don't own Digimon ECT...ECT...  
  
I Will Always Love You...:  
  
"Hey, Sora."   
  
"Hey, Tai."  
  
Tai went to pick up Sora on their way to school on Thursday morning.   
She saw the new car his parents got him for his birthday. It was a new   
maroon Passat. It was a nice car.  
  
"I love your car, Tai. It's so much nicer than one I drive."  
  
"Oh, come on. You got a nice car. Just not as good as mine," he said   
with a wink. Sora and Tai got out and Sora walked over Tai's said.   
  
While pulling into the parking lot of the school, a two-door Honda Civic   
zipped passed them. It was obvious it was used for drag racing. It was   
black as night and had low-rider, chrome tires. The windows were   
tinted dark.  
  
"One of these days, Matt's gonna kill someone," Tai said.  
  
He parked next to Matt. Sora and Tai got out and Matt saw them.  
  
"Hey, how'd y'all like my car?"  
  
"I really like it, Matt," Sora said looking at it.  
  
"Eh, I've seen it before. Nothing new to me," Tai said leaning against   
his car. He looked up at the sky.  
  
"Hey, Sora, how about on Saturday night, you come to my concert and   
then you can watch me race?" Matt asked. "That is, if Mr. Kamyia   
there is ok with it," he added slyly.  
  
"What? Of course I'm ok with it! It's not like Sora's my girlfriend. Tai said blushing

She can do whatever she wants."  
  
"Sure, Matt. I'll come."  
  
"Great. It's a date." Matt winked at her and walked into the building.  
  
  
  
Tai dropped off Sora at her apartment and headed to the junior high to   
pick up Kari.  
  
"Stupid Matt. He thinks he's hot stuff," he grumbled to himself. "'If Mr.   
Kamyia's ok with it.' &$@&%..."  
  
Tai drove around the school looking for her. He saw Cody.  
  
"Cody!" he called out the window. "Have you seen Kari?"  
  
"She's inside with TK. In the computer lab."  
  
"Thanks, man!" Tai parked and went inside to the lab.   
  
He could hear them inside.  
  
"Oh, TK! We gotta be careful so no one catches us."  
  
"So? We're just kissing. Is that so bad?"  
  
That's when Tai walked in.  
  
"Ok, break it up, you two! TK, if I catch you two like that again, I'll tell   
Matt. And you know what he can do."  
  
"Ok, see you later Kari."  
  
"Bye, TK."  
  
"Don't you think you're a little too young for that?" Tai asked when TK   
left.  
  
"No. You had your first kiss when you were thirteen."  
  
"That was different."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Sora and I were just kids. Stupid kids."  
  
They got in the car. They rode in silence.  
  
"So how was it?" Kari asked breaking the silence.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your first kiss with Sora."  
  
"I don't know. Nothing happened after that. We're just friends, then   
and now. Tai said blushing"  
  
"I don't know about that," Kari said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"A girl can always tell when another girl is into a guy. I can see it when   
you two are together."  
  
"Kari, you're talking &$@#. She's going out with Matt."  
  
"Sora and Matt? How long will that last?"  
  
"I don't know. Can we change the subject?"  
  
"Fine." Kari looked out the window then said, "I wasn't talking &$@#."  
  
"Drop it, Kari."  
  
"But I wasn't. It's true."  
  
"How are you so sure?"  
  
"Remember two years ago before Mimi moved and Sora and I could   
see that she was into Joe?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Look at them now. Sure, she's thousands of miles away, but they're   
still close."  
  
"Ok, one time. Do you have any other times?"  
  
"Before we found out Ken was the Digimon Emperor, I could see Yolei   
was into him before she said anything."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai was lying on his bed. He looked at a picture of him and Sora that   
was sitting on his dresser. It was a little after their first Digital World   
adventure. They were sitting by a pool. Must've been Mimi's pool party   
that summer. His arm was around Sora. She had a big smile on her   
face. Her eyes glowed as they were slightly turned towards him.  
  
--The good ole days-- Tai thought to himself.  
  
He always thought of the days slightly after the Digi World as the good   
ole days. He didn't have a care in the world. Except one. He then   
realized he always felt something for Sora. But did she feel the same?  
  
He got up and picked up the silver necklace he got engraved in the   
shape of the crest of Courage. He put it on and picked up the phone.   
He dialed the Ishida residence.  
  
"Y'ello?"  
  
"Matt. It's Tai."  
  
"Hey, chico. What's up?"  
  
"When are you going racing, next?"  
  
"Saturday after my concert. Why? You coming?"  
  
"You bet your butt I'm coming."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saturday came. Tai's parents were out so he left Kari at Yolei's. He   
then drove to the back road where the guys dragged raced. There   
were 5 guys there, all between 17 and 21.  
  
"Is Ishida here yet?" Tai asked one of the guys.  
  
"No. Who are you?" one of them asked.  
  
"The name's Kamiya. I'm meeting Ishida here."  
  
Just then a black Civic drove up. Sora and Matt got out.   
  
"Tai! What are you doing here?" Sora asked in surprise.  
  
"To race. Why else?"  
  
"You can't race with that car," Matt said pointing to the Passat. "Here."   
Matt tossed his keys to Tai.  
  
"What? I can't drive your car."  
  
"Yeah, you can. And you are. Who's gonna race Tai?" Matt asked the   
group of guys.  
  
"I will," a big, tall, mean looking guy about 20 said.  
  
He got in his Acura and turned it on.  
  
Tai walked to Matt's car. He got in.  
  
"Tai!" Sora cried. "Don't do it! Please!"  
  
"I'll be fine, Sora. Don't worry. Here." He took off his Courage necklace   
and handed it to her. "For safe keeping." He gave his keys to Matt.  
  
He turned on the car and drove up next to the Acura. He looked over   
at the guy next to him. He just sent Tai a look that said "You're going   
down."  
  
"Ready! Set! GO!!"  
  
VVVVRRRROOOOMMMM! The cars were off. Tai was going30.50..70... 80...100...  
110...120. He was at full speed. He was in lead until the guy clipped   
Tai's car in the back. The car went spinning.  
  
"TAI!! No!" Sora cried as she saw the car spin off the road and rolled down the hill.  
  
Glass shattered and it cut   
Tai's face. The front of the car caught on fire and smoke was choking Tai. The   
seatbelt was stuck and he couldn't get out.  
  
"MATT, CALL 911!!!" Sora screamed.  
  
Matt got out his cell phone and dialed. It seemed like forever until the   
medics came. The cut through the car and got him out. He was   
burned, bleeding, and had trouble breathing. Sora ran up to the   
stretcher he was on.  
  
"Tai..." A tear fell on his face. She put his hand on her face.  
  
"Sora..."  
  
"Oh, Tai. Please be ok. Please."  
  
"I will, Sora. Don't worry."  
  
She kissed his fingers and he was put   
in the ambulance.  
  
  
Matt drove her to the hospital. She called the Kamiyas and told them   
what happened. Sora and Matt sat in the emergency waiting area. The   
Kamiyas and Mr. Ishida came in fallowed by Tk, Kari, and Yoile.  
  
"Matt! What the %&$^ were you thinking!?" he roared. "I thought I   
told you never to race again!!"  
  
"I'm sorry, dad."  
  
"Sorry's not gonna cut what happened tonight!"  
  
"I hope my baby's ok!" Mrs. Kamiya cried.  
  
"He will, Mom," Kari assured her. "He can pull through."  
  
Sora held the necklace in her hand and she cried silently. Just then a   
doctor came out.  
  
"Doctor, is my son ok?" Mrs. Kamyia asked. Mr. Kamyia was behind   
her.   
  
"Are you Tai Kamiya's mother and father?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"I'm sorry, but, Tai Kamiya just passed away."  
  
"What?!" Mrs. Kamiya thought she would throw up.   
  
Sora felt the same. Her world turned completly upside down. Her best   
friend and the boy she ever loved, was dead.   
  
'My Tai...'  
  
She kissed the necklace and closed her eyes.  
  
'I will always love you...'  


Sora asked if she could see Tai and the sobbing Kamiyas left her alone with Tai

"Tai I never told you how much I loved you but I just have to for my sake"

Sora kissed Tai on the forehead and put his necklace back on his chest and talked to his lifeless body for what seemed like forever when Mr. Ishida said it was time to go.......... 

  
  


Kari and Tk hugged one another and Tk gave Kari a sleeve but she just looked him in the eyes and buried her face in his chest sodding things she wanted to say for years.

  
  


Matt cried silently and though that after all the things that could have killed him this seemed like such a waste of his death. Silently cursing himself for letting Tai do that. Letting all of those what if's flood his mind.

  
  


Yoile held Matt and letting him cry, She let her eyes fill with tears and in the end had Matt hold her. 

  
  


Mr. And Mrs. Kamiya hugged and cried for hours until Mr. Ishida said he would drive them home.

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The next day the 10 digidested gathered in Tokyo park on the cliff that over looked the bay.

Kari hugged Tk then still sobbing she read Tai's last will and testament.

  
  


"Friends I thank you for coming Kari said, this is Tai's last wish not his will. He made it incase he ever died and this is w-what it said" Kari unfolded a peace's of paper " To my friends. I love you all and want you never to forget that. If one of you feel that my death was your fault, forget it."

  
  


To Sora, I love you and I never told you that when I had the chance and I want your life to still be happy with out me. 

  
  


To Matt, You're my best friend and I could never get through life with out you and hope that you keep the group in order until we meet again. 

  
  


To Kari, I love you little sis and I hope that your life with Tk is happy and filled with love. 

  
  


To Tk, Hey little bud keep Kari safe and please never forget that Matt can't always be the leader and you will take his place, Later little dude.

  
  


To Mimi, You're thousands of miles away and a shopping nightmare but a good friend and I thank you for being there for me to talk to when Sora and I wert getting along.

  
  


To Joe, You never said no to an adventure in your heart, and I hope you find a love of your own.

  
  


To Izzie, You computer freak ^_^ you came in helpful in so many ways I was glad to have you on my team.

  
  


To Davis, Yoile, and Cody, keep you dreams high and never give up.

  
  


Goodbye my friends Love Tai. 


End file.
